Smiling Scrapbooks
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Jay is Hanging out with Theresa and a startling truth comes out about his feelings for her and fighting Cronus. JxT teeny hint AxASongfic.


**Smiling Scrapbooks**

_Song: Jan Arden – Willing to fall down_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Class of the Titan characters or Jan Arden's song "willing to fall down"

She was sitting on the edge of his bed fiddling with a large book she had brought with her. He had said he was going to go see if he could find out where Cronus was hiding this time. She decided to come with him and keep him company. Unfortunately he was proving to be awful company for her.

_Holding you is like holding fire_

_And it burns my hands_

_And it leaves me tired_

_And it makes me run_

_Trying to find some cover_

_This pain that comes with being your lover_

_You push me back_

_And you lead me on_

_And you make me feel_

_Like this is all wrong_

Jay turned back to his work sighing, how could he even think he could take time off to be with her. There was way too much work for them! They were saving the world! How Atlanta and Archie got time to just hang out, he did not know. And they took saving the world like it was humorous. Laughing during battles, having mini competitions, racing each other! How could they think this was some big joke!?

A slight squeal escaped from Theresa. Jay turned around to see her looking apologetic.

"Sorry Jay didn't mean to distract you, but I just finished something I have been working on." Jay smiled and sat down beside her.

"Let me see what you've done."

Theresa gave him a smile that would have showed up the sun. "What about Cronus?" She asked.

_You've gotta learn how to let things go_

_Start living without fear_

_Be willing to fall down_

_There's so much love here_

_You've gotta learn how to let things be_

_Believe in what you feel_

_Relax and know that love_

_Will set you free my dear_

Jay smiled and said, "Cronus can wait, besides he isn't doing anything, so let me see."

Opening a large book Theresa gave him he found a picture of him and his six best friends. They were all sitting on the couch in there living room. The next page held Atlanta hugging Archie and smiling for the camera while Archie blushed. Jay laughed slightly and turned the next few pages. There was Neil crying out as Theresa messed up his hair and Odie beating Herry at Scrabble. The last page was his favorite. It had a picture of him giving Theresa a piggyback.

_Holding you is like cupping water_

_Inside my hands and it's getting harder_

_To show you all of the love inside me_

_Wherever I am you're not with me_

_You push me back_

_And you pull me down_

_And you choke the words_

Inside my heart

"This is my favorite picture! We were having so much fun; we don't have fun very often anymore. You don't even sail that often anymore, Jay." Theresa commented sadly. Jay glanced at the picture again noticing her finger tracing them.

'Do I really act that serious? Wow everyone must hate me.' Jay thought scowling to himself. Slowly Jay made a promise; he would try to lighten up for Theresa's sake. He reached out and took her hand, sealing the deal.

"I'm sorry Theresa, I just worry Cronus is going to hurt us. I will try to have more fun okay?"

_You've gotta learn how to let things go_

_Start living without fear_

_Be willing to fall down_

_There's so much love here_

_You've gotta learn how to let things be_

_Believe in what you feel_

_Relax and know that love_

Will set you free my dear

"Really Jay? You promise?" Theresa's eyes lit up as she asked this, "You will smile more and spend more time with m- us!?" She blushed slightly at her slip.

Jay laughed softly, "Tomorrow would you like to come sailing with me Theresa? I'm sure Odie won't mind looking out for Cronus."

"I'd love to!" Theresa exclaimed. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jay realized he was still holding her hand. He dropped it and blushed furiously. Theresa looked at him sideways and slowly took his hand again.

"Theresa, what if Cronus-"

"Jay lighten up. You promised." Theresa interrupted. Jay looked straight at her and knew he had to tell her.

"Do you ever wonder why I worry about Cronus so often?" Theresa lifted a delicate eyebrow at his random change of conversation. In a low voice he answered his own question, "For two different reasons. One, because of our friends. Remember when the seeper got out (A/N: the seeper? I think so.) And Archie was so worried about Atlanta? What if she died? Archie would never be the same. And if Odie died or Herry or even Neil! We would all be so lost. In this last year I have gotten so close to all of you, if one of you died I would hold it on my back forever. So I have to find Cronus."

_You've gotta learn how to let things go_

_Start living without fear_

_Be willing to fall down_

_There's so much love here_

_You've gotta learn how to let things be_

_Believe in what you feel_

_Relax and know that love_

_Will set you free my dear_

Theresa felt a slight twinge of hurt that her name wasn't on that list.

"What is the second reason?" She saw Jay take a large breath.

"The other reason is that if I don't get Cronus first I'm afraid he will get you." He looked straight at Theresa, "That's my personal motivation."

Theresa smiled and threw herself into Jay hugging him tight. Into his shirt she whispered, "Don't worry Jay I can handle myself."

"I never doubted that." He smirked. Tomorrow he was going sailing with Theresa, and here she was on his bed, with her arms around him. Could anything improve this?

"Jay…I l-love you." Theresa stuttered. Yes, apparently there was something that could make this picture better.

"I love you too." Jay said as he stroked her hair. There was going to be many more pictures of him smiling to add to the scrapbook.


End file.
